Naruto: A Different Story (Rewritten)
by therunnerupfan
Summary: The story of Naruto is changed when Orochimaru kidnaps Naruto before the nine tailed fox can be sealed inside of him, and another must take his place. Naruto, being raised by Orochimaru, believes that the leaf is evil. How will Naruto change because of this? Who's side will he be on? Just how powerful will he become? Grey/rinnegan/intelligent! Naruto.


**Naruto: A different story (Redone)**

The leaf village was ablaze. Smoke filled the night sky, creating a pitch-black cloud above it. In less than an hour, half of the village had been torched to the ground. All Shinobi personal were either fighting the beast, evacuating the villagers, or running. ANBU soldiers fought the beast as if they were dancing. They're leader, the fourth Hokage Minato, stood in front, fighting the fox almost head on.

A single figure stood at the unguarded gates. He laughed. A sinister chuckle rose from his chest. It had been a long time since he had laughed. His snake like tongue licked his scaly lips. He started forward, thinking in his mind the terrible things he would do. Suddenly his smile grew wider when he realized the absence of the other Sannin. His laugh came back, almost uncontrollable this time. He knew what he would do. He quickly ran through the shadows. He needed a new test subject.

Namikaze residence...

Kushina held her newborn in her arms. She had tears in her eyes. She was dying. Her chakra was draining at a drastic rate. She caressed Naruto's cheek and kissed his forehead. Tears rolled down her face. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live with Minato and Naruto forever. Minato promised he'd come back. She knew he'd come back… she knew he would.

She held her head against her child's. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Minato… please come back to me. I want to see you again. I want you to sit next to me. I want you to put your arm around me again and hold me tight. Please-" She stopped when she heard the door creak. She looked up. "Minato?"

She looked at the door. It was only slightly ajar, but she could see an eye. A yellow eye. It looked cold, dead. She knew that eye. She tried to grab her sword, but as soon as she had reached far enough to grab it, she felt as if… she looked over at her hand. It was gone. A kunai stuck in the wall behind it. She didn't have enough energy to scream. She watched as the blood poured from her arm, onto the wooden floor below her. She held her son closer with her other arm as the snake approached.

He clicked his tongue with joy. "Kushina, you don't look so good. Your all pale. Do you need me to get your husband? I'm sorry, he's a little busy." The snake cackled once again. He walked toward the frightened mother. She could see static, and was fighting to stay awake.

Kushina could see static, and was fighting to stay awake. She struggled to speak, but managed to speak a single word. "...Orochimaru." She said, rage in her quiet voice. She held her child even tighter. Her mind yelled at her to fall asleep, to give in to the darkness. She managed to speak, saying, "You can kill me, you can torture me. You… you can put me through hell. But if you so much as lay a single finger on my child...I will come back from that hell just to drag you down with me."

Orochimaru laughed. "An empty threat, from an empty corpse." Orochimaru said, a smile on his lips. He focused chakra into his palm and put his hand on her cheek. "I'll see you in hell, Uzumaki." He released the chakra, sending it to her brain. In an instant, every brain cell in her head died. Blood ran from her ears, her eyes, her mouth, and her nose. Her head fell back as the fire of life that burned bright in her was smothered.

The snake thought he would laugh, but it was almost disappointing. He was ready for a fight, but she had been too slow. She couldn't even grab her sword. He looked at the child. The newborn looked at Orochimaru. The child didn't understand fear. Orochimaru reached over the corpse, but before he had even touched the child, he felt a cold hand grab his wrist. He shook the dead woman's hand off. It didn't make sense. She was dead. He knew that. He picked up the child, this time without interruption.

He walked out of the house, and realized that every hair on his body was standing on end. He made himself relax. He made his way across the village. He needed to disappear for awhile. Minato would hunt him down, and kill him if he found him. However, if Orochimaru's plans went as planned, he wouldn't be in hiding for long.

Some time later...

Minato flew through the air, slashing and attacking the giant beast. Hundreds of Shinobi had already died, and if he didn't do something soon, hundreds more would die. He fought harder, making hundreds of cuts in the beasts flesh, only to have them heal instantly. The beast charged, trampling the summons he had made. They popped out of this existence just as fast as they had appeared.

"Dammit! Minato yelled. He looked around at his numbers. The small amount of ninjas that still stood were either exhausted, or ready to run. This was a losing battle. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the third.

Minato was about to speak. He had a plan, but he didn't like it. Before he could, the third said, "Go. Get your son. I'll do the sealing." He said. Minato was about to protest, but the look in the thirds eyes silenced him. He nodded, and used his jutsu. He appeared in his house by the front door. He looked at the tan walls, and his purple couch. He loved his home. He loved his life. He loved his wife. And he loved his son.

All of that went through his head as he smelt the rancid stench that came from his room. He could smell blood. He ran and practically took the door with him as he entered the room. He felt the life drain out of him as he saw his wife laying there in a pool of blood. Tears started streaming down his face when he reached the bedside. He pulled her off the bed and held her body. His cries shook his body. "No. Oh god no..." He said as he held his wife.

He sat there, cradling her in his arms. His son was gone. His wife was died. Her hand had been cut off by a kunai. She was murdered. His son was kidnapped. He stood, no longer crying. Fury made his blood cold. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her. He grabbed her sword and the kunai that had taken her arm. He looked at it. It had two prongs. One in the middle, and one protruding from the center on. It curved, unlike his that came straight out. He knew who held those kunai.

He looked up, rage in his heart, and blades in his hands. "Orochimaru."

Konoha battle ground...

Minato appeared beside the third. The old man looked at him questionably. Before he could ask it, Minato answered it. "My sons been kidnapped. My wife's been murdered." His voice was like ice. His eyes had grown cold.

The third looked down in horror. "Who?" he asked.

Minato's eyes filled with rage. "Orochimaru." He said. He watched as the old mans face cringed in anger and pain. Minato looked at the ninjas left. Less that fifty stood against the beast. "Listen. I have a plan. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but will you let me seal the beast in you?" Minato asked.

The third shook his head. "It wouldn't work. You need a newborn baby. You couldn't seal the beast within me without killing me.

Minato nodded. "Yes. As soon as I sealed the beast within you, you would lose all your chakra, and then, in theory, you would die. But I have a plan. We'll surround you will A rank Shinobi and have them immediately put half of their chakra within you. It will feel like the worst possible thing as your body is forced to use the foreign chakra to survive, but then your body will start to make its own chakra.

The third thought it through. In theory, it would work. "Ingenious." The third said. "I'll gather my men. Please fight off the Kyuubi until I get back." The third said, Shun-shining away. Minato looked toward the beast. "Summoning jutsu."

Some time later...

The third returned sometime later with ten ANBU ninja behind him. The fourth quickly made his way over. He had kept the nine tails fox at bay for a few minutes, and was exhausted, drained of a lot of his chakra.

"Sarutobi… are you ready?" he asked, To which the third nodded. Minato nodded back and started preparing himself for the jutsu. Going over each hand sign slowly. He looked over at Hiruzen and realized that he was also going over the jutsu. "W-what are you-" A hard object hit Minato, silencing his thoughts.

The third stood above him. "I'm sorry, my friend. Hopefully you will lead this village to do great things." He turned to one of the ANBU ninja. "Tell everyone its time." The ninja nodded and called out to the ninjas around them. The remaining ninja quickly put all their chakra into making chakra threads. They wrapped them around the fox, holding it still. It thrashed, screamed as it struggled.

Hiruzen started the jutsu. After he was done with every hand sign, he yelled, "Eight Trigrams sealing style!" After he finished, a throne emerged from the ground. Two ANBU grabbed the fourth and put him on it. The jutsu had worked. The Fox's body started to distort as it was sealed inside the young Hokage. After it was inside, Hiruzen watched as the ANBU started pouring their chakra into the Hokage. Hiruzen smiled as he felt the Shinagami grab his shoulder. It was time for him to go.

He looked carefully as he felt his soul leave him. His successor was breathing again. It had worked. He smiled, and greeted death as it pulled him into the afterlife.

Konoha Hospital...

Minato woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around at the white walls around him. Immediately memories came back to him. It didn't take long for him to realize what had happened. He lifted his covers and looked at his stomach. An eight point seal stared back at him.

"No..." Minato said. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed. He stood and walked through the door. He had to find Orochimaru. He would find him. He would kill him. And he would find his son.

Three Years later...

"Is he finally ready for experimentation?" Kabuto asked. The three year old sat on an operating table. Naruto had learned a lot. More than most kids years older than him. He was constantly learning. Strategy, mathematics, ninjutsu, kenjutsu (AKA weapon use), taijutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu (AKA sealing jutsu), and more. Naruto wasn't very good in any of it yet, but he was only three. He knew the basics. That's what was important.

Orochimaru had designed Naruto an outfit. He had black ninja sandals, black pants that contained lightweight armor plates, a white t-shirt with a snake slithering in a circle over his chest, and a black jacket that contained the same metal plating. Orochimaru had made many more in different sizes for when he got older. Other than his outfit, he also had several ninja pouches and secret pockets on the inside of his jacket that would hold kunai and other throwing weapons like knives and shuriken. Naruto had to learn how to throw, aim, and strike with each. Naruto also held a large amount of ninja wireon his person.

Naruto looked up at the two men. "I'm ready big brother. I'm strong enough. Do what you need to do. If I die, it's my own fault for not being strong enough." Naruto said confidently.

Orochimaru nodded. "I agree. If you're not strong enough now, you were never meant to be the one." He said. Naruto nodded at him. Naruto turned and put his feet over the table and grabbed the mask that produced a sleeping gas. He strapped it on and laid back down.

Orochimaru nodded and turned on the gas. Almost immediately, Naruto fell asleep. Kabuto grabbed the medical cart and got to work. He injected Naruto with the cells of several Shinobi with great powers and made a hand sign. Naruto's body started to shake. In his sleep, Naruto started to scream. His body was integrating the DNA into his own. Kabuto waited and watched Naruto's vitals. His heart rate had dropped down to 30. His white blood cell count sank down drastically. Kabuto swore. "Shit! He's gonna go into shock!" His heart rate dropped to zero. Kabuto quickly ripped off the mask and started preforming CPR. For a second, it looked like he was going to die, but then his heart rate shot up. This would have been good… if he hadn't woken up.

"B-big brother. It hurts. My body hurts. I feel like I'm going to-" Naruto stopped. He had passed out from the pain. Kabuto sighed and put the mask back on.

"Keep going Kabuto." Orochimaru said. "You need to keep going..."

"I know sir. I know." Kabuto said, sliding the second ninja's cells into Naruto.

 **Author's notes: Hello everyone. I'm sorry if the first chapter is a little short, but it's 12:00 and I need some sleep. Hope you liked this version better. It's been a little while since I've written any fanfiction, but I had this idea and couldn't let it go. I decided to start off of the old story. The title will now be called: Naruto: A different story (Rewritten). Good night/good morning/good evening.**


End file.
